


Happy Birthday?

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Beelzebub has a great way to get free food.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Happy Birthday?

Title: Happy Birthday?  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Beelzebub has a great way to get free food.

"I can't believe you did that, Beelz."

"I do it all the time. I just make zzzure to do it at a different rezzztaurant. Wouldn't want them to figure it out."

"It's dishonest."

"Demon. Bezzzides, we were created, not birthed, before time was even a thing, zzzo any day could be our birthdays."

"You lied, made a bunch of young, underpaid humans sing a song at us in something that was about as far from harmony as it could get, and then ended up with free cake!"

"Zzzo? What's your point, Gabriel?"

"I want to see you do it again."


End file.
